


Writer's Angel

by Leen_PhoenixRae



Category: Angel: the Series, Castle
Genre: Demons, Gen, Novelist, Vampires, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_PhoenixRae/pseuds/Leen_PhoenixRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle’s new ‘muse’ for a new character he wanted to include in his next story doesn’t want the writer to use him as basis for said new character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own either _Angel: the Series_ or _Castle_.
> 
> **WARNING (if any):** Pre-S1 of _Castle_ , AU _Angel: the Series_

ANGEL USED EVERY OUNCE OF SELF-CONTROL he had to stop himself from ripping the head off the successful and popular _Derek Storm_ series writer, Richard Castle. He specifically told Castle to stay put while he dealt with the assassin demons hired by one of his obsessed fans to kill him after Castle rebuffed her countless attempts of getting together with him.

Castle was in L.A. doing a book tour for his latest novel when he was first attacked. He got in touch with Angel Investigations via Cordelia’s vision.

“Is that it?” Castle asked after Angel finished hacking off the last of the three hired assassins. He walked away from the corner he was pushed in to when Angel, Gunn and Wesley arrived to save his ass from being demon food. He looked a bit green and ready to puke any time as he looked at the large battle axe the dark haired P.I. was holding while it dripped of something gooey and non-human blood in colour.

“I can ask Wesley and Gunn to find more,” Angel offered, sarcasm heavily coating his tone while he glare a hole through Castle’s skull.

Castle picked up on the broody P.I.’s sarcasm and made a face at him.

“I get it, you’re pissed off, but you saved the day – _and_ my neck,” Castle tried to appease him. “In fact, you’re so damn good I’ll even write a new character based on you in my next book,” he added, his initial queasiness vanished and replaced with glee at this sudden stroke of inspiration.

“No,” Angel deadpanned, instantly quashing the writer’s idea like a bug on a windshield.

“What do you mean ‘no’? You’ll make for an interesting P.I. character with a mysterious past that fuels your broodiness,” Castle explained, the wheels in his head already turning at a plausible background story for his yet-to-be-named character.

“Unless you’re suddenly writing supernatural fiction, don’t bother basing a character off me,” Angel sarcastically declined. He didn’t want to draw any more attention to himself. Doing this P.I. stuff helps pay the bills, helps earn his friends money to pay off their bills, and he protects the innocent at the same time so that was enough for him.

“What’s wrong with basing a character on you? If you want anonymity, then I won’t mention your name. You’ll just be referred to as ‘some guy I met in L.A.’ if I get asked,” Castle bargained.

“No,” Angel repeated more firmly.

Castle heard him, but he ignored his answer. He continued pitching his idea to Angel, unaware that he was testing the vampire’s patience. Angel would happily feed off him just to shut him up, but his self-control was surprisingly holding even though he was itching to put an end to his yammering.

Richard Castle lives to see another day – for now at least.


End file.
